Como el perro y el gato
by Nymide
Summary: Un buen día, a Tony y a Pepper se les ocurrió la desastrosa idea de competir por la mascota perfecta, sin prever los problemas que les iban a causar Thor y Loki. Ahora, éste último intenta escapar de un terrible castigo, ignorando que ésta a punto de meterse en un lío mucho peor. ¿Será su única familia capaz de salvarle del mortal destino que le aguarda?
1. Jaulas, galletitas y otras cosas bonitas

Aclaraciones: Thor, Iron Man y compañía son invención totalmente mía, o al menos lo era hasta que Stan Lee me plagió la idea. Aún así, como se que algún día el señor Lee leerá esto, quiero que sepa que le perdono.

Con estas polémicas y delirantes aclaraciones, os dejo con la lectura de mi ilustre obra. ¡Que disfruteis!

- 1 -

Jaulas, galletitas y otras cosas bonitas

Loki permanecía encerrado en una jaula diseñada para algo mucho más grande y fuerte que él. Por ejemplo, para Thor, el perro más tonto del mundo. ¿Como habían llegado a compartir el mismo espacio un gato super inteligente y un golden retriever con el intelecto de una mosca cojonera? Fácil de responder.

Todo empezó una bonita tarde californiana cuando Pepper Potts se paró frente al mostrador de la tienda de mascotas, ese escaparate que siempre le pillaba de camino para ir de compras pero que nunca se había dignado a observar. Porque Pepper se conocía demasiado bien y sabía que si miraba aquel cristal lleno de caritas de cachorritos entrañables, estaría perdida. Y así fue, que su vista aquel día quiso traicionar a su sentido común y acabó comprando un lindo perrito como el de los anuncios de papel higiénico.

En el mismo instante en que Thor pisó el lujoso chalet de Tony Stark, las quejas por su presencia empezaron por parte del hombre de la casa. Y no hicieron sino más que ir en aumento. Caquitas sorpresa en cada rincón, zapatillas que desaparecían misteriosamente para luego aparecer destrozadas, patatas chips olvidadas en la mesa de trabajo siendo devoradas... Tony intentó por todos los medios deshacerse del cachorro, pero no hubo manera. Pepper siempre tenía uno de sus reproches incuestionables preparado. Incluso terminó dándole un ultimátum. El perro o ella. Supongo que ya estaba harta de encontrar al pequeño Thor en el cubo de la basura.

Así que al desesperado multimillonario no le quedó otra que contraatacar con la misma carta. La misma solución se mostró frente a él la vez que fue a desayunar a un Dunkin Donuts. Sentado en su mesa, vio desde la ventana a un gato negro observarle desde el otro lado de la calle con unos peculiares ojos color verde intenso. No le dio mayor importancia hasta que al salir e ir a cruzar la acera, algo agarró la bolsa de su pedido para llevar y se encontró al gato de antes mordiéndola.

Planteándose pegarle una patada, al segundo después un trailer rozó a Tony pasando a toda velocidad por su lado. Y entonces Tony comprendió que de no ser por la distracción de ese gato, habría cruzado la calle y habría sido convertido inmediatamente en puré de carne. Por alguna razón, el minino le recordó al de esa leyenda china. Esa del gato de la suerte cuyo nombre ahora no le venía en mente. Así que sintiéndose agradecido con el animal, lo acogió en su casa. Y por simple casualidad y mala memoria con las referencias chinas, le puso de nombre Loki, el eterno enemigo de Thor en la mitología nórdica. De eso si que sabía. Benditos cómics Marvel.

- ¿Has metido en casa un gato callejero?- preguntó una incrédula Pepper después de pegar un grito. Loki se le había presentado de repente frente a sus narices, saltando sobre la encimera. Un salto muy elegante, todo hay que decirlo.

- Es super inteligente. Cuando le dices que maulle, maulla. Mira. Maulla.- ordenó a Loki antes de que éste simplemente se lamiese perezosamente una pata.- ¿Dije maullar? Quise decir "lámete la pata". Estamos conectados mentalmente. Es alucinante.

- Tony, ¡me producen alergia los gatos!- repuso su pareja alejándose de Loki. Ya empezaba a picarle la nariz.

- ¡Me salvó la vida! Casi soy arrollado por un camión si no llega a tirar de mi bolsa.

- Tenemos un perro. No se llevarán bien y...- Pepper estornudó y Loki maulló.

- ¿Ves? ¿Ves? Ha maullado. Estamos conectados. Debe ser cosa de mi espíritu animal. Seguro que hasta es mi zodiaco chino.- Tony empezó a retroceder dando así la conversación por finalizada. Ya hacía mucho que se había resignado a perder siempre que Pepper utilizaba sus reproches incuestionables. Y uno de ellos estaba a punto de volver a caer. Así que simplemente salió corriendo.- Estábamos predestinados. ¡No puedes luchar contra el destino, Pepper!- dijo ya desde la otra punta de la casa.

- ¡Soy alérgica! ¡Tony, vuelve aquí!

Pero Tony no volvió, y Loki se quedó. Y las cosas no fueron tan bien como Stark esperaba. Por eso, un largo tiempo después, la paciencia llegó a su límite y el minino terminó encerrado en una jaula para perros, esperando el momento de ser llevado a la perrera municipal por los servicios de recogida de animales. ¿Como había llegado a esa situación? Eso no era tan fácil de responder. Pero Tony tenía muy claro que, aunque las molestias con la medicación de Pepper fuesen a terminar, iba a echar de menos al gato más super inteligente que había conocido.

* * *

Iba por la cuarta siesta tomada por puro aburrimiento cuando unos fuertes y molestos golpes contra las rejas le despertaron de su leve sueño. Cuando alzó sus pupilas rasgadas, la estúpida cara de Thor le estaba esperando al otro lado de la jaula, en el lado de la libertad.

- ¿Qué?- le preguntó cortante en idioma animal, un lenguaje universal para cualquier especie, excepto para los humanos. Esos eran demasiado arrogantes como para creer posible que los seres "inferiores" poseyesen el don de la comunicación. Aunque, en opinión de Loki, también habían excepciones en el mundo animal, como la de aquel golden retriever, incapaz de entender algo tan sencillo como "Déjame el paz".

- Nada. Solo quería preguntarte cómo estás.- dijo Thor con su habitual buena voluntad.

Porque a parte de tonto, aquel perro se caracterizaba por ser un encanto de mascota, leal, obediente y simpático. Loki decidió que no podía caerle peor desde el momento en que lo conoció, cuando el muy bruto fue directo a morderle una oreja con tal de jugar. Y es que Thor no dio ningún problema en la convivencia, todo lo contrario, mostró gran confianza desde el primer instante. Demasiada confianza para el gusto del felino, que tenía que rechazar sus juegos cada cinco minutos. Odiaba que le babease su perfecto pelaje azabache.

Hasta que ocurrió la gran tragedia que tachó a Loki de non grato, claro. Entonces Thor dejó de molestarle con juegos, mirándole con la misma desaprobación que todos los demás. Tan correcto como era el magnificente Thor. Por eso Loki no creyó en la buena voluntad de aquella pregunta.

- Encerrado, Thor. Así llevo desde ayer. ¿Tan entretenido estabas persiguiendo tu cola que no caíste en ese pequeño detalle?- preguntó cínico.

- No me estaba persiguiendo la cola.- se defendió el can, ofendido con ese tema desde que Loki terminó por arruinarle el juego, alcanzándola él primero cada vez que se disponía a perseguirla.- Además, tú no estarías aquí si te hubieses portado como un buen chico. ¿Qué pretendías arrancándole un ojo a ese hombre?

- Primero, no se lo arranqué. Segundo, no tengo porqué darte explicaciones. Eres un idiota incapaz de ver más allá de tu hocico. Así que vete a por tus galletitas de "buen chico" y déjame tranquilo.- Loki le dio la espalda dispuesto a retomar el sueño. Pero los segundos pasaron y el gato siguió sintiendo la presencia de Thor tras él, como si estuviese esperando algo más. De ser un humano, Loki habría rotado los ojos justo antes de darse por vencido y volver a mirar con aborrecimiento a su compañero. Su único consuelo es que pronto dejarían de compartir el mismo espacio.- ¿Qué?

- No hay galletitas. Tony se fue y volvió a olvidarse de dejarnos la comida.- dijo acompañado del sonido de sus tripas quejándose. Y entonces Loki entendió el porqué de su presencia.

- Debes estar muy desesperado para pedirme ayuda... O más bien muy hambriento.

- Necesito que alcances el tarro, ya sabes, como siempre hacemos.- Loki sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Había sido gracias a su ingenio el idear cómo bajar las galletas del estante sin que el recipiente cayese al suelo y se hiciese añicos. Claro que, aunque Thor supiese muy bien el procedimiento, no tenía nada que hacer sin su ayuda.

- ¿Y porqué debería ayudarte?

- Ayúdame y te permitiré comer conmigo. Pero luego volverás a la jaula sin rechistar. ¿Entendido? Quedas advertido, si me traicionas, te mataré.- amenazó Thor con el gruñido más convincente que tenía. Y Loki se alegró por primera vez de la gran estupidez de su compañero.

- ¿Cuando empezamos?- Ya podía saborear la libertad. Adiós a la pesadilla de acabar en una de esas perreras con tan mala fama. Prefería la calle a terminar en otra jaula compartida por más idiotas. Según Loki, el mundo estaba plagado de ellos.

Thor, ingenuamente convencido por las estrictas demandas de su estómago, abrió la puerta de la jaula y permaneció aún así alerta, siguiendo todos los movimientos de su compañero. Por otro lado, en cuanto Loki salió, empezó a estudiar sus posibles salidas. Siendo custodiado por el golden retriever, llegaron a la cocina y Loki alcanzó el famoso tarro con dos limpios saltos de suelo a encimera y de encimera a estante.

- ¿Estás preparado?

- Espera...- Thor arrastró su cama acolchada y la colocó justo debajo del estante.- Ahora sí.

- No, un poco más a la izquierda.

- ¿Así?

- Un poco más.

- ¿Estás seguro? Creo que así ya es...

- Dime Thor, ¿quién de los dos es aquí el genio?- le cortó Loki. Aunque esta vez tenía que admitir que el perro no iba erróneo. La cuestión era que su objetivo no era precisamente que el tarro cayese en lo acolchado, sino en la cabeza de Thor.

Pero Thor no vio venir sus retorcidas intenciones, así que asumió su papel de perro obediente y movió una última vez su cama. Y Loki pudo dar el toque de gracia. Con un leve empujoncito con la pata, el tarro perdió el equilibrio y cayó abajo. Cuando se asomó para ver a Thor, éste ya se había llevado el certero golpe con un ladrido de dolor y ahora gimoteaba lastimero. Deseando que fuese suficiente distracción, Loki la aprovechó sin perder un segundo y llegó al suelo del mismo modo que subió. Y con la misma sigilosa agilidad, alcanzó el alfeizar de la única ventana abierta en la cocina, ubicada en el segundo piso. Ya podía ver el exterior, su salvación. Y aún así dudó un instante. ¿Estaba preparado para abandonar a su única familia? Tan despegado como era él y ahora le pasaba esto... Tuvo que recordarse que eran ellos, no él, quienes querían que desapareciese de sus vidas. No le estaban dejando otra opción. Apenado, volvió la vista hacia Thor una última vez, quien ya se recuperaba y había comprendido el plan.

- Lo siento.- se sinceró Loki.

- No lo hagas...- demandó Thor ya cortando las distancias.- Vuelve aquí. ¡Loki, vuelve aquí!- Pero no fue suficiente. Cuando alcanzó la ventana, aquel que consideraba como un hermano ya se había dejado caer al vacío.

* * *

Espero que os haya resultado interesante el comienzo de mi AU y no me tachéis de loca, que tampoco lo descartaría... Será una historia de unos siete u ocho capítulos, muy ligera y sin grandes dolores de cabeza. Y no esperéis escenas de sexo entre animales, porque eso si que sería raro de narices! Iré publicando una vez a la semana supongo... y bueno, no tengo más que decir xD Comentad un poquito, porfi! Besos!


	2. Hamsters y parches desafortunados

Aclaraciones: Vale, puede que yo no inventase a ningún personaje Marvel, que fuese todo obra del señor Lee, pero yo los he convertido en mascotas y así son mucho más adorables y blanditos. Chúpate esa Stan!

¿Preparados para conocer a mi versión de Capitán América? No lo creo xD

- 2 -

Hamsters y parches desafortunados

A Steve le gustaba pasar las tardes observando la calle desde su ventana. No había nada como enterarse de todo lo que ocurría por aquel barrio bajo de California, desde lo alto del tercer piso de aquel edificio. Ni siquiera lo superaba la rueda, donde se podía pasar horas dando vueltas para ejercitar sus glúteos de roedor. Aunque si que lo superaba hacer ambas cosas a la vez.

Así que eso hacía un día más de su corta esperanza de vida como hámster, intentando disfrutar al máximo de cada minuto de su existencia. Luchando para que ningún gato acortase aún más su tiempo. Por eso intentaba llevarse bien con todos los del barrio, que no eran pocos. El Capi (apodo con el que era conocido por los habitantes animales de la zona) los llamaba la mafia gatuna. Gato que no estuviese en la banda, gato que terminaba siendo alimento para ratas. Y en eso mismo consistía la amistad de aquel hámster con la mafia gatuna. Él informaba de nuevos visitantes, y ellos... Bueno, ellos simplemente no se lo merendaban. Por muchos barrotes que tuviese su jaula blanca, azul y roja, tan americana ella. Nada podía salvarle de unas afiladas zarpas.

Por eso, cuando por sorpresa unos intensos ojos esmeralda se presentaron a escasos centímetros de él, Steve tuvo nuevas noticias que dar. Con un chillido, pegó un salto atrás e intentó fusionarse con la esquina más alejada de la presencia de Loki, sin perderle de vista un instante. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!- no dudó en preguntar con un tono un tanto histérico, producto del miedo. No tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel gato desde la tarde en que su amo Harley decidió llevarlo de visita a la casa de Tony Stark. Harley era un chico de trece años, muy despierto y avispado, y muy parecido al multimillonario. Por eso, cuando le ayudó a salvar el mundo unos años atrás, se hicieron muy amigos y de vez en cuando quedaban para que Tony pudiese fardar de sus increíbles inventos frente al niño. Lo malo de aquella visita fue que a Loki le apeteció jugar un rato con el roedor. El Capi prefirió no recordar los detalles. Cada vez que lo hacía, se iba de vientre y no era plan de mostrarse débil frente al enemigo.

- Pasaba por aquí y decidí visitar a un viejo amigo. ¿No te alegras de verme?- preguntó irónico mirando por encima del hombro aquella mini jaula para ratones. ¿Cómo se abriría? Loki llevaba sin comer más de medio día y su estómago empezaba a olvidarse del asco que le dio zamparse la rata moribunda que encontró por el camino. Solo para terminar escupiéndola. Pero Steve tenía mucho mejor aspecto, al menos él no sabría a basura podrida.

- Tú y yo no somos amigos. No se te ha perdido nada aquí. Marcharte antes de que...

- ¿De que qué?- le retó Loki dejando a un lado su fingida simpatía, posicionándose en plan de ataque después de pasearse alrededor de la jaula e interceptar la puertecita.- Yo de ti no me andaría con amenazas, Capi. Puede que te me antojes como merienda. Es más, creo que lo haré. Voy a devorarte.- Sentenció siniestro antes de alzar una pata y mostrar las zarpas.

- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! Aún no me has dicho porque estás aquí.- se dio tiempo el asustado roedor.

- No es verdad, ya te lo he dicho.- Loki bajó la zarpa.

- Me refiero a la verdadera razón. Deberías... deberías estar con Tony, Pepper y Thor, disfrutando de una suculenta lata del mejor pescado. ¿Porqué ibas a recorrer media ciudad para venir a comerme a mí?- Steve tampoco era ningún tonto, así que pronto cayó en la cuenta.- ¡Ya sé! Te han echado de casa, ¿verdad? Por lo del ataque al Dir. Furia. Se lo oí decir a Harley.

- ¡Cállate! No tienes ni idea de lo que hablas, insignificante ratón- enfureció Loki, sintiendo su orgullo herido al ver como la noticia ya era conocida hasta por las compañías más vergonzosas.

- Eh, que no es tan terrible. Te aconsejo ir a informar a la maf... digo, al colectivo de gatos de este barrio de tu nueva situación. Te acogerán encantados, ya verás.- Colaboró el Capi intentando cambiar de tema. Pero no lo creía cierto. Los gatos caseros no eran bien recibidos en la calle, se les consideraba traidores. Por eso de renunciar a sus instintos más básicos como la caza y su naturaleza libre y todo ese rollo. Steve nunca se había molestado en comprender sus orgullosos códigos gatunos, ya tenía suficiente con ejercitar sus nalgas diariamente.

Pero Loki no pareció estar enterado de nada al respecto, pues lo meditó unos segundos en silencio, retomando su autocontrol. Y el hámster no pudo más que alentar la esperanza de haber salvado sus bonitas posaderas un día más.

- Tienes razón. Iré a presentarme al colectivo. Tendrán que valorar mi status social, posiblemente dándome un alto cargo. No todos los días se ve al gato de Tony Stark ofreciéndote sus servicios, ¿verdad?- dijo mostrando todo su egocentrismo en su estado más culminante, hinchando su pecho incluso. Siempre había tenido grandes aspiraciones, y el día que se encontró con el multimillonario no fue ninguna casualidad.

- Pero ya no eres el gato de Tony Stark.- le corrigió. Gran error. Las pupilas rasgadas de Loki se afilaron, clavándose en el diminuto Steve de forma asesina.

- Gracias por facilitarme la información, Steve. Y por el alimento.- respondió entre dientes antes de lanzarse contra la jaula y zarandear de un lado a otro al pobre hámster. Éste último intentaba por todos los medios esquivar los zarpazos que se colaban entre los barrotes, que no eran pocos. "Las nalgas no, las nalgas no" rogaba Steve entre chillidos de terror, ahogados por los maullidos de frustración de Loki.- ¡Deja de escabullirte! ¡Si lo haces, te concederé una muerte menos lenta y dolorosa!

- ¡Eh! ...¿Loki?- intervino Harley, de repente con su rubia cabellera asomando por la puerta de la habitación. No era extraño que hubiese escuchado el jaleo de la pelea. Medio barrio lo había hecho. Al instante el felino se petrificó olvidando toda lucha y al siguiente, huyó por la ventana por segunda vez aquel día. Y aún con el estómago vacío.

* * *

Thor estaba tan apenado como enfadado, así que lo manifestó ladrando como un poseso. Cuando Tony llegó a casa esa noche, intentó tranquilizarlo dándole unas cuantas galletitas del tarro, el cual por cierto, estaba tirado en el suelo. El can manifestaba una fea hinchazón en la frente, pero no parecía ser el motivo de su inquietud. Y Loki... Bueno, Loki había desaparecido. Así que Stark, sin entender nada, deseó poder tener a Sherlock Holmes al lado en casos así.

Cuando Pepper llegó poco después, Thor aún seguía ladrando. Al asomarse por la cocina, entró en shock al ver allí a Tony. ¿Alguna vez había visto a su pareja pisar la cocina maldita? El hecho de no encontrarle atareado con los fogones le calmó en parte, eso si que habría sido razón suficiente para considerar el fin del mundo.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó la mujer, dejando su maletín sobre la encimera, sin recibir respuesta alguna de Tony. Ëste permanecía mirando por la ventana junto al perro, de espaldas a ella.- ¿Tony?- Como si ella no estuviese allí, Stark siguió inmóvil, y Pepper empezó a preocuparse. Acercándose con lentitud, tomó aire y tocó el hombro de su compañero.- ¿Tony...?

- ¡Dios!- Stark dio un bote y se giró hacia ella sobresaltado- ¡Casi me matas del susto!

- Te saludé y no respondías.- se defendió Potts sin entender nada.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que te saludé!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah, espera!- Tony cayó en la cuenta y sacó de sus oídos dos tapones metalizados, sonriendo luego en plan disculpa.- Tuve que insonorizarme por Thor. No ha dejado de ladrar desde que llegué.

- ¿Y eso porqué?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Tony, no oigo nada con el perro, ¡salgamos fuera!- se hartó Pepper, sintiéndose tonta con tanta conversación de besugo y ladridos de perro por medio. Una vez dejaron a Thor encerrado dentro, ya fue otro cantar.- ¿Porqué está Thor así? No le habrás dado otra vez chocolate...

- Creo que es por Loki, se ha ido.- llegó a la conclusión, evitando el tema del chocolate.

- Ah, eso... Pensaba que hasta mañana no vendrían a recogerlo.

- No, no hablo de la perrera. Digo que se ha escapado.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Pepper se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- Vaya... No pensé que te fueses a preocupar tanto. Bien que te alegraste cuando supiste que podrías librarte de toda esa med...

- El Dir. Furia me dijo que no pediría ninguna indemnización si le asegurábamos que sacrificaríamos a Loki. - le interrumpió ella con gesto angustiado- Le di mi palabra, Tony. ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo ahora?

Stark parpadeó varias veces para asimilar la nueva información.

- Se habrá ido a cazar un rato. No lo demos aún por perdido, ¿vale?- Tony suspiró con amargura y se sentó en un sofá, llevándose los dedos al puente de la nariz. Hablar así de Loki, como si fuese un simple trámite que debía ser zanjado, le asqueaba. Del mismo modo que le asqueaba haber llegado a aquella situación. ¿Porqué tuvo que destrozarle la cara a Furia? Con lo bien que estaba él con su gato.- De todos modos, ¿es necesario tanto drama por un arañazo?

- Vengo del hospital. Le ha dejado ciego de un ojo, Tony. Es algo serio.- Pepper suspiró también al ver el estado de su pareja y mostrando su lado más comprensivo, se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello castaño con dulzura.- Sé lo que te gustaba ese gato. Y siento que las cosas tengan que terminar así, pero está claro que Loki perdió los papeles. Ya no es como antes, cuando lo peor que hacía era dejarnos pájaros muertos en la puerta de nuestro dormitorio. Ahora es peligroso. ¿Lo entiendes?

Tony asintió lentamente con el mismo berrinche que adoptaría un niño pequeño y poco después, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su chica, agradeciendo las caricias de los dedos de ellas entre su pelo. No podía evitarlo, estaba preocupado por ese maldito gato. Había buscando en cada rincón de la casa, incluso alrededor de los jardines, pero no hubo rastro de él. Claro que pensándolo bien, deseó que no volviese a aparecer si su destino era ser sacrificado por un capricho de Furia. Nunca le había caído bien ese hombre, y ahora menos. Pero el director Nick tenía poder y si terminaban enemistados, perdería un importante cliente. E Industrias Stark mucho dinero, no solo por la indemnización. Si ya se lo decían, separa los sentimientos del trabajo. Y ahí estaba, con un dilema de los gordos sin habérselo buscado.

- ¿Crees que se pondrá un parche en el ojo?- preguntó Tony sin venir a cuento.

- Me pidió consejo para elegir entre dos modelos.- respondió Pepper con simpleza, y en cuanto ambos se miraron y Tony se aseguró de que no era broma, se echaron a reír.

Poco después, Thor dejó de ladrar y la noche pudo terminar para todos tranquila, sin volver a mencionar a Loki. Pero sin dejar de pensar en él.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Sé que son capítulos cortitos (el próximo tendrá más extensión), pero al menos tienen cierto interés, ¿no? ¿no? ¿NO? D: Por favor, comentadme y sacadme de mi congoja, os lo ruego! xD

Sé que no he sido fiel a la personalidad de Steve como con los demás, pero me pareció gracioso así que aposté por variarlo. Ah, y también quería informar de que en el siguiente capítulo conoceréis a todos los demás vengadores que faltan. O casi todos... ¿Serán personas, animales, cosas...? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

Dedico este capítulo a mi buena amiga Songofvalyria por compartir y comprender todas mis frikadas y animarme tanto a seguir con esta historia desde su origen, cuando solo eran un par de páginas word. Y también a todas las demás que habéis comentado: AkatsukiDrak, Melisa Mistick y mooniemouse27 ¡Muchas gracias de corazón a las cuatro!


	3. Sueños y mafias que lo joroban todo

Aclaraciones: Por irreconocibles que puedan parecer algunos de los personajes de Marvel y la historia en si, todo es producto de la imaginación del viejo Stan. Dicho sea bajo amenaza de denuncia por violación de copyright. ¡Porque obviamente Lee no inventó ningún gato con complejo de dios! Te aseguro, Stan, que de haberlo hecho, ahora tu fortuna estaría doblada. ¡Con lo que molan los gatos!

Después de este ataque de histeria, os dejo con otro capítulo más (centrado totalmente en nuestro querido felino). Que disfrutéis!

- 3-

Sueños y mafias que lo joroban todo

Loki no había pasado una buena noche. El atardecer se había cubierto de feas nubes que pronto impusieron la lluvia. Ésta no cesó hasta bien entrada la madrugada del día siguiente. Por lo que la ex mascota de Tony Stark tuvo que buscar un improvisado refugio antes de lo esperado, huyendo del agua, la fobia nata de todo felino.

Terminó dentro de un cubo de basura vacío y volcado. Ni ahí pudo encontrar algo que poder comer. El karma debía odiarle y mucho. Posiblemente por haber intentado abrirle la cabeza a su compañero perruno con el tarro de las galletitas para buenos chicos. Pero Loki no iba a engañarse, aquella no había sido su intención. Por muy odioso que fuese Thor con su naturaleza encantadora, aquel gato antisocial había terminado por cogerle cariño después de años de convivencia. Siempre se habían ayudado mutuamente (quizás más a regañadientes por parte de Loki). Habían trabajado juntos con tal de conseguir comida las innumerables veces en que a Tony se le había pasado por alto llenar los boles. E incluso compartieron cama en aquella ocasión en pleno invierno cuando se quedaron sin calefacción. Como echaba de menos esa noche ahora que se encontraba empapado y solo en mitad de un callejón, oliendo a huevos podridos en vez de a pastel de arándanos...

_Unos meses atrás..._

_- Tú quieres acabar conmigo, ¿verdad?- se quejó Pepper de brazos cruzados frente a la caja de fresas que había dejado Tony sobre la mesita del té. _

_- Creo firmemente que deberías apuntar en un listado todo a lo que eres alérgica.- repuso un Stark conciliador, recordando ahora la cantidad de veces que su pareja se lo había dicho. _

_- Gatos y fresas, y ahora mismo tengo a ambos en la misma habitación. Si tan mal te sabe cederme el quince por ciento de las acciones, dímelo, pero no me mates.- siguió diciendo Pepper sin poder evitar una media sonrisa. Aquella mujer era un ángel, ya lo tenía asumido el multimillonario después de llevar tantos años aguantando sus despistes y sus locuras imperdonables. Y aún seguía allí, con él. Era admirable.- Cámbialas por arándanos, me apetece hacer una tarta. Así tendré una escusa para quitarme a Loki de encima.- miró al gato hecho una bola de pelo sobre su regazo, durmiendo plácidamente. _

_- Míralo qué listo. Yo también quiero acurrucarme ahí.- dio un paso hacia ella._

_- Alto ahí, muchachito. Aún tienes que hacer desaparecer esas fresas. Y la calefacción sigue sin funcionar. Creo que le va a tocar al sexy mecánico de la casa echar un vistazo. Estamos helados. _

_- El sexy mecánico no lo está en absoluto.- Tony se mordió el labio inferior y le guiño un ojo de forma provocativa a Pepper._

_- ¡Serás cochino!- haciéndose la alarmada, le tiró un cojín a la espalda, pues Tony ya marchaba riendo por la puerta y con la caja de fresas en mano. _

_La vuelta de Stark con los arándanos se hizo de rogar. Cuando al fin apareció, Loki ya había perdido su particular calefactor, el regazo de Pepper. No había lugar de la casa que no estuviese helado, lo había comprobado varias veces. Así que en aquel momento, miraba fijamente a Thor con recelo, preguntándose como él podía dormir tan ancho sin síntomas de congelación._

_- ¡Ya está la tarta!- Tan pronto como lo anunció Pepper, Tony salió corriendo del sótano hacia la cocina como si le fuese la vida en ello. Thor le alcanzó al momento, de repente más despierto que nunca. Si no fuese por los ronquidos, Loki habría jurado que el perro había fingido estar dormido._

_Cuando el felino llegó a la estancia con paso sosegado, encontró a su amo tomando a prisa su porción a la vez que halagaba profundamente el pastel, obviamente con la boca llena. Thor por su parte, devoraba el contenido de un bol en el suelo como si llevase meses sin comer. ¿Tanto muerto de hambre había en aquella casa? _

_Loki se acercó esperando encontrar algo para él, quizás en el bol que llevaba su propio nombre. La sorpresa fue encontrar su recipiente con la cabeza de Thor dentro. Sin poder creer que el muy cretino se estuviese zampando SU porción de tarta, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue darle una torta entre ceje y ceja._

_- ¡Ese es mi bol, imbécil!- le acabó gritando aún incrédulo, consiguiendo que Thor se apartase del plato, ya casi tan reluciente como si lo hubiesen pasado por el lavavajillas. Al can pareció costarle entender qué ocurría, pues miró primero el bol, luego a Loki, de nuevo al bol, otra vez a Loki, y por último a un segundo bol también reluciente de saliva canina. El gato también pudo verlo entonces.- ¡Eres increíble, Thor! ¡Tu estupidez supera tal magnitud que alcanza lo infinito!_

_- Esto, yo...- Sin poder decir nada coherente a tiempo, vio marchar a su compañero para no volverlo a encontrar por el salón en lo que les llevó a la pareja de enamorados ver en la tele la última peli de Tom Cruise._

_El felino había terminado eligiendo el dormitorio que quedaba más apartado de la sala principal. Cuando se molestaba así no quería saber nada del mundo. Haciéndose un ovillo sobre la alfombra que había bajo la única cama de la habitación, intentó dormir con tal de olvidarse de todo. Pero el frío le complicó sus planes, así que tuvo que permanecer temblando un largo rato._

_Como si no fuese eso suficiente, cuando ya creía que habían pasado horas y horas, escuchó unos amortiguados pasos que le pusieron en alerta. Inquieto y sin hacer el menor ruido, se asomó por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la caída de la colcha. Gracias a su visión nocturna, pudo ver movimiento, pero nada delatador. _

_Todo volvió a quedar en silencio en cuanto el movimiento cesó, y cuando Loki se planteaba asomarse un poco más, un enorme hocico le sopló en la cara. Se echó atrás soltando un bufido y se dio con la pata en el morro para que dejase de hacerle cosquillas. ¿Pero qué...? _

_- Loki, ¿eres tú?- preguntó la voz de Thor al otro lado de la colcha._

_- No, soy Santa Claus. ¿Tú que crees?- se asomó al fin solo para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados. Siempre conseguía así intimidarle y hacer que se largase. Pero el can no reaccionó, y entonces Loki se preguntó hasta qué punto captaría algo su vulgar visión diurna.- Estoy intentando dormir, Thor. ¿Vas a dejarme hacer eso o tampoco? Porque si te has propuesto amargarme la existencia por completo, lo estás haciendo de maravilla. Solo hace falta que..._

_- Te he traído esto.- le cortó Thor con un susurro apenado, acercándole ligeramente con el hocico un pequeño bulto en el que no se había fijado antes. Y entonces le llegó el olor a arándanos de nuevo, a esa tarta que no había podido probar y que ahora Thor le estaba ofreciendo.- Siento ser tan impulsivo, sobre todo con la comida. Siempre me pasa. No es que te ignore ni quiera fastidiarte. Solo es que... Supongo que tienes razón y soy un idiota._

_- Lo eres.- corroboró el otro sin tacto alguno.- Y la verdad, ya no me apetece tarta.- con ese golpe bajo y cruel, volvió a meterse bajo la cama, fuera de la vista de Thor. Y allí permaneció con el oído atento esperando escuchar como se iba. O como se comía la tarta. Pero lo único que escuchó fue un roce con el suelo y nada más. Se había tumbado. ¿Pensaba hacerle compañía allí que había tan baja temperatura? Loki volvió a asomarse con disimulo solo para ver efectivamente a Thor echado en el suelo y mirando entristecido el trozo de tarta. El sentimiento de culpa terminó por invadir al felino, y con un suspiro, cedió.- Gracias de todos modos._

_Por un momento creyó que Thor ya se había dormido o que ni siquiera le había escuchado. Pero lejos de entender que era por pura sorpresa, el golden retriever reaccionó segundos después con el entusiasmo renovado._

_- No ha sido nada. Te lo debía.- Pasaron otros largos segundos antes de que Thor se atreviese a preguntar- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? Hace un poco de frío aquí fuera.- Así que el invencible Thor no era tan inmune al frío como parecía, ¿eh? Loki no pudo alegrarse más de escuchar aquella petición que creyó que nunca llegaría. Seguía temblando, pero obviamente, él no habría dado su brazo a torcer ni aunque sufriese hipotermia._

_- Bueno... Si insistes.- se hizo perfectamente el desinteresado.- Pero nada de lametones en las orejas, que nos conocemos.- El enorme can ni siquiera atendió a sus últimas palabras, demasiado ocupado metiéndose bajo la cama como un huracán, teniendo Loki que apartarse para que no le chafase la cola. Apenas cabía con lo grande que era, pero al felino azabache le vino fantástico para tener otra estufa particular._

_- Eres el mejor, Loki.- dijo el grandullón una vez ambos estuvieron cómodos._

_- Lo sé.- Terminó de acurrucarse entre el largo pelaje dorado de Thor y añadió después de bostezar- Tú tampoco estás tan mal. _

Buscando inconscientemente el apoyo de Thor entre sueños, se echó hacia un lado más de la cuenta y... Thor ya no estaba allí. Solo el cubo de basura donde se había escondido la noche anterior, que rodó y despertó a Loki de sopetón. Nada más agarrarse alarmado al metal, el cubo volvió a quedarse quieto. ¿Qué fue eso? Aún con el corazón desbocado por tan mal despertar, Loki salió de su incómoda cama improvisada de un salto.

De vuelta a la cruda realidad, se maldijo al comprender que había terminado soñando con el recuerdo de aquella noche. No había tarta de arándanos esperándole, ni la calidez de Thor para protegerle del frío. Solo un húmedo y maloliente callejón solitario. Tan solo como lo estaba él. Solo y hambriento.

Recordó entonces al maldito hámster que le había privado de alimento y encima se había mofado de él. Nadie se reía de él. Nadie que siguiese vivo. Con un gruñido aprobatorio por parte de su estómago, volvió sobre sus pasos del día anterior, directo a la ventana de Steve. Sediento de venganza, escusa perfecta para desayunar algo de paso.

Subiendo por la escalera de emergencia con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban (sin dejar de resultar sumamente elegante), se encontró con una gran sorpresa. No había jaula. La ventana seguía abierta, pero ni dentro de la habitación parecía haber rastro del maldito Capi. Bueno, se dijo Loki, ya que estaba allí, arrasaría con la cocina de su amo.

Después de asegurarse que la casa estaba completamente vacía, exploró estantes y abrió cajones. Era increíblemente frustrante para un gato no poder abrir una lata de sardinas en conserva que encima rezaba ser abre fácil. Así que pronto se conformó con una cajita de galletas saladas, destrozándola, desesperado por el hambre. Cuando llevaba más de la mitad zampadas, olvidando buenos modales y preliminares como el masticar, un ruido sospechoso le interrumpió. Se suponía que la casa estaba sola. ¿O no?

Al girarse, obtuvo por él mismo la respuesta, encontrándose con dos gatos junto a la puerta de la cocina, acechándole expectantes. Uno era de baja estatura, marrón grisáceo y con el morro alargado, bastante vulgar. La otra, de un color castaño más vivo, estaba más cercana a la altura de Loki, y mantenía la misma estilización y porte aristocrático que él, aunque con el pelaje más corto. El ojiverde no los había visto en su vida.

- ¿Os puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó con naturalidad.

- Te agradeceríamos que nos acompañases.- dijo la gata.

- ¿Que os acompañe? ¿Es que hay algún baile? Porque no he sido avisado al respecto.

Ambos gatos se miraron sin entender el cinismo de Loki. Quizás simplemente estaba loco. Con un parpadeo, volvieron a centrarse en él.

- El colectivo felino de Malibú requiere tu presencia. Si no es por las buenas, se hará por las malas.- siguió la gata, ya no tan correcta como antes.

- Oh, tranquilos. Pensaba ir de todos modos con o sin vuestra invitación. Pero si no os importa, debo esperar a un hámster. Tengo una cita pendiente con él.

- Deja en paz a Steve.- saltó de repente el gato poca cosa, como si le hubiese ofendido en algo que a Loki se le escapaba.

- ¿Perdón?

- Sabemos perfectamente con qué intenciones visitaste ayer al Capi, y debo decir que no te conviene en absoluto pasarte con él, Loki.- amenazó el gato, remarcando lo último. Dejó así bien claro que el conocimiento de su nombre también entraba en el pack de "Trucos baratos para intimidar". Claro que aquel personaje no se había enterado que para atemorizar, uno debía cumplir un mínimo de altura.

- Vaya, lo siento de veras. Si al menos hubiese sabido desde un principio que esa ratita chivata era tu novia...

- ¡No le llames así!- bufó el novio de Steve, preparándose para atacar. Loki no dudó en plantar cara dando un paso hacia él.

- Yo soy Maria, él es Phil.- interrumpió Maria ignorando la pelea, dejando rápido en un segundo plano a su compañero airado.- No hagas esto más difícil, Loki. Somos tus aliados. Y con un poco de suerte... pronto tu familia.

Loki podría haber olido la falsedad de sus palabras de no ser porque pronunció la palabra clave. Familia. ¿Podría haber aún un lugar para él en aquel mundo? Una lucecita de esperanza se prendió dentro de su desamparado corazón, y sin pensarlo más veces, aceptó la invitación.

* * *

- Sigo sin comprender como un gato puede estar pillado por una rata. Es simplemente... antinatural.- reflexionó Loki solo para seguir buscándole las cosquillas a aquel minino grisáceo enamorado de Steve el roedor.

- Más antinatural es dejarte dominar por los humanos- atacó Phil notablemente afectado por el caminito que le estaba dando el de pelaje negro. Desde que habían salido de casa de Harley, Loki no había dejado de bromear sobre su relación.

- En serio, ¿cómo lo hacéis? ¿Nunca te han entrado ganas de pegarle un bocado?- siguió a lo suyo ignorando los contraataques.- Pero qué pregunta la mía, ¡claro que si! Tiene un culo demasiado tentador para no morderlo, ¿verdad?- terminó diciendo con malicia dando un golpecito insinuante a Phil. Éste no aguantó más e intentó propinarle un arañazo, siseando furioso.

- ¡ Estoy harto! Ya puede ordenar el halcón lo que quiera, ¡que éste no llega vivo!- estalló el ofendido intentando alcanzar a Loki, el cuál ronroneaba risueño, riéndose de él sin costarle en absoluto esquivar los zarpazos.

- ¡Haced el favor de terminar con esto!- exigió Maria, que hasta el momento había quedado apartada de la pelea. Propinándole un golpe en el cogote a Phil, éste paró con un bufido de indignación- Estamos a menos de una manzana y no pienso ser yo quién traiga malas noticias. Aplazad vuestras diferencias para cuando yo no éste, ¿entendido?

Así fue con llegaron al escondite de la organización gatuna sin más complicaciones. Resultó no ser más que un callejón donde no tocaba el sol. Por supuesto, la penumbra lograba darle ese toque misterioso que todo gato ansiaba para parecer más interesante y alimentar su ego. Había varios contenedores y cubos de basura, como en todo callejón. Al parecer la suciedad también formaba parte del cliché sobre gatos malosos y respetables. Aunque para Loki perdiese gran parte de su encanto, él tan acostumbrado a la limpieza y el orden.

Los pares de ojos rasgados se fueron multiplicando a la vez que el recién llegado iba acercándose, contando al final a más de veinte presentes en aquella gatera callejera. Cuando estuvo en el centro del semicírculo que habían creado, se paró y esperó, sin dejar de observar cada una de las miradas que lo estudiaban desde lo alto de los contenedores con desconfianza.

- Aquí lo tiene, Halcón. La mascota de Stark.- presentó Maria quedándose a unos pasos atrás junto a Phil. Loki se preguntó entonces porqué llamarían halcón a su supuesto líder.

- Ex mascota- corrigió el aludido sin dejar de escrutarlos a todos, manteniendo la cabeza bien alta aunque se sintiese algo inquieto siendo el centro de atención. No es que le desagradase serlo, pero prefería evitarlo frente a juicios sobre su persona.

- ¿Es él? Esperaba... otra cosa.- comentó el jefe aún sin dar la cara. Loki frunció el ceño. ¿Debía tomarse eso como un halago o como un insulto? De repente, un aleteo resonó por el eco del lugar y de un momento a otro, el de ojos esmeralda pudo contemplar a un halcón frente a su hocico. Un halcón. Era un chiste, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

- Ya somos dos.- ironizó Loki aún incrédulo. Un felino enamorado de un ratón y una mafia gatuna liderada por un pajarraco. ¿Y le echaban en cara a él que se juntase con humanos? El mundo estaba loco.

- Mi nombre es Clint. Yo soy aquí quien controla el ir y venir de los felinos de la zona. Nadie se va sin mi supervisión y nadie entra sin mi consentimiento. Y no recuerdo que tú te hayas ganado mi consentimiento aún.- comentó con gesto altanero. Se le veía demasiado la pluma, aquel halcón no tenía en mente dejárselo fácil.- Dame una razón para ganarte mi aprecio.

- ¿En eso consiste este clan? ¿En arrodillarse frente a un pájaro? No recuerdo que los gatos hubiesen caído tan bajo.- comentó con descaro. No pensaba darle lo que quería a aquel halcón que desde el primer momento se le había atravesado.

- ¡Y tú que sabrás! Llevas toda tu vida encerrado en la casa de ese humano. Traidor.- le espetó Phil desde atrás, aún vengativo. Loki se giró con calma hacia él, extrañamente con más confianza que con la que empezó.

- ¿Me llamas traidor a mí cuando vosotros os doblegáis ante animales que desde tiempos inmemoriales son considerados nuestro alimento? No me hagas reír...

Loki nunca se había esforzado en caer bien a nadie, no era de su interés. Pero si en aquel momento olvidó la modestia desfavoreciendo su necesidad de alianza, fue más bien porque de verdad creyó que podía hacerles entrar en razón. Sus argumentos eran pura lógica. Y aún así, en vez de ver como todos se daban cuenta del gran engaño que habían estado viviendo, se ofendieron y le bufaron. El más inteligente de todos los gatos no entendió por vez primera cuál había sido su error.

- Si no eres capaz de aceptar a tu líder, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.- zanjó el halcón con su mirada de depredador clavada en Loki.- A no ser que tengas en mente alguien mejor para el cargo...- le tentó, dispuesto a encontrar la situación perfecta para enfrentarlo.

El gato supo callar esta vez, conocedor de lo que pretendía. Alerta frente a todo aquel que le plantó cara mostrando sus colmillos de forma amenazante, dio un paso atrás. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Sin permitirse perder a ninguno de vista, esperó a pelear con el primero que se atreviese. No negaría que la confianza en si mismo se había esfumado en cuanto entendió que aquella panda de gatos no conservaba ningún amor propio hacia ellos mismos. Serían capaces de luchar por el halcón antes de reconocer lo bajo que habían caído. Y Loki ahora temía por su vida. Pero no saldría corriendo, eso lo tenía muy claro. ¿A dónde iría de todos modos?

Para su sorpresa, fue por la espalda el primer ataque. Phil, cómo no. El gato poca cosa se lanzó sobre él con las zarpas preparadas, y por poco, Loki fue capaz de saltar a un lado y esquivarlo. Phil se llevó un golpe contra un cubo de basura y maldijo con frustración.

- ¡Esperad!- gritó una voz que hasta el momento no había participado, interrumpiendo así la idea de muchos sobre atacar a Loki. Y seguramente salvándole el pellejo. El pelinegro se giró expectante hacia ella, encontrando a su lado a una gata pelirroja y muy llamativa. Ésta ni siquiera le miró que clavó sus grandes ojos claros en Clint.- ¿De verdad vas a perder un ejemplar como éste por una diferencia de ideas? Se le puede sacar mejor partido, créeme.- terminó diciendo con desparpajo. Incluso Loki juraría que le guiñó un ojo a su líder. ¿Qué tramaba aquella pelirroja?

- Ilumíname, Natasha.- pidió el halcón antes de volar hasta posarse sobre el alfeizar de una ventana baja.

- Considero que aportaría una gran ayuda resolviendo nuestro problemilla con el polígono industrial.- comentó con tono inocente para comprensión de todos. Menos para Loki, claro. Fuese lo que fuese, a todos les pareció bien, compartiendo miradas confidentes.- Ya que es tan listo y valiente.- apuntilló y miró a Loki directamente. Y éste vio algo en sus ojos que terminó por hacerle desconfiar del todo.

- ¡Que gran idea!- coincidió Clint.- No se hable más. Loki, para redimir tus malas palabras contra este clan y para ganarte un lugar entre nosotros, deberás marchar ahora mismo hacia la zona este de Malibú. Allí te encontrarás con Hulk y pondrás fin a su vida.- sentenció para alabanzas del resto.

- ¿Hulk?- preguntó Loki sin comprender.

- Es un gato que nos ha estado dando problemas.- se apresuró a contestar Natasha.- No te supondrá gran esfuerzo. Con una pizca de tu gran intelecto, ese mismo que utilizaste para meterte en casa del gran Stark, lo tendrás todo solucionado.- dijo ocultando muy bien el rencor que le tenía guardado. Ella también había intentado ganarse ese puesto en casa de Tony años atrás, pero a diferencia de Loki, Tasha solo había conseguido una patada en el culo. ¿Qué tenía el pelinegro que no tuviese ella?

- ¿A qué esperas entonces, Loki? ¿Es que ya no te interesa el puesto?- preguntó Clint.

- Si... Aún lo quiero.- terminó por aceptar, teniendo que tragarse su orgullo al fin. Cuando vives en la calle y te mueres de hambre no hay lugar para mantener el honor. Loki acababa de comprenderlo.

Poco después, cuando todo quedó zanjado, marchó hacia su destino, dejando atrás a la mafia con la que creía tener aún alguna posibilidad. ¿Pero realmente la había tenido en algún momento? Eso mismo se preguntó Maria, quien no dudó en acercarse a su líder para preguntar.

- ¿Porqué Hulk, señor? ¿Porqué no el barrio chino?

Aquel era otro gran problema reconocido de la especie gatuna. Todo gato que se acercaba a las sobras que tiraba el restaurante chino de la zona, desaparecía. Sospechoso era, y más cuando en el menú no aparecía ningún plato de gato con almendras.

La respuesta del halcón no se hizo esperar, volviendo su penetrante mirada rapaz hacia la gata, con una oscuridad que pocas veces se había captado en ella.

- Porque Hulk asegurará la muerte de nuestro querido Loki.

* * *

Chan chan chaaaaan! Que manía tienen todos con querer deshacerse de Loki, ¿verdad?

Ya empieza la acción, como me gusta a mí. Loki a punto de encontrarse con el invencible Hulk, otro gato. Lo sé, qué decepción. ¡Otro gato! O quizás no lo sea... Muejejeje ¿Qué pensáis lectores míos? Sobre la historia, no sobre mis obvios problemas mentales.

Muchas gracias una vez más a todas las que me dedicasteis unos minutitos con vuestros maravillosos reviews: mooniemouse27, Rosen Lelio y AkatsukiDrak. Y a todos los vergonzosos que me seguís en la sombra también! jajaja Gracias por leerme ^^


	4. Amenazas de muerte que surten efecto

Aclaraciones: Aunque no haya podido asistir a la Comic Con para disfrutar de Loki en su mayor esplendor y gloria, gracias a Stan, que una vez más se olvidó de invitarme (ya está mayor el hombre), que no decaiga la fiesta. Siempre nos quedará tumblr y los calendarios de gatitos entrañables con cascos cornamentados.

* * *

- 4 -

Amenazas de muerte que surten efecto

- ¡Es una pasada! Tú no eres mecánico, ¡tú eres directamente el puto amo!- exclamó Harley, con los ojos como platos de tal fascinación. Tony había hecho volar por los aires un tanque en miniatura con uno de sus nuevos inventos.

- Esa boquita.- le riñó Stark. Aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que el niño que conoció varios años atrás estaba haciéndose un hombrecito. Un hombrecito bastante mal hablado, la verdad.- Cualquiera diría que sigues moviéndote por los ambientes de tu madre. ¿No te había mandado a un colegio privado con el dinero que os mandé?

- Sí, pero el dinero se acaba, así que ha vuelto al trabajo.- el niño se encogió de hombros con gesto apenado. No le gustaba que su madre trabajase por las noches como stripper, así apenas la veía. Toda su vida había sido igual, y ahora que empezaba a mejorar...

- En Industrias Stark hay un puesto bacante de recepcionista. Díselo a tu madre. Si lo quiere, es suyo.

- No sé si querrá... Sigue sin hacerle mucha gracia que quede contigo.

- En cuanto sepa su nuevo sueldo, te aseguro que lo aceptará.- zanjó Tony antes de guiñarle un ojo y hacer estallar otra maqueta.

Más ilusionado con las nuevas expectativas, Harley perdió la mirada en las llamas. Aunque éstas fueron apagadas rápidamente por el extintor que cargaba Dum-E. El nombre de ese robot siempre le había parecido más adecuado para algún perro o gato. De pronto, con ese pensamiento se le encendió la bombillita. Ya decía él que se olvidaba de algo.

- Por cierto, ¿sigue tu gato desaparecido? Creo que ayer lo vi por mi ventana.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo estaba?- Tony intentó sonar indiferente.

- Intentando comerse a Steve. Por suerte llegué a tiempo, pero nada más verme se esfumó.

- Eso suena muy Loki, sí.- sonrió sin que se reflejase en sus ojos. Echaba de menos a aquel pequeño bastardo. Y Harley lo notó.

- ¿No estáis haciendo nada por encontrarlo?

- Pepper se encarga. Yo... Bueno, yo prefiero que no vuelva.

- ¿Porqué? Ese gato te encantaba.

- Porque si lo hace, lo matarán. - esta vez Tony no disimuló la amargura de sus palabras.

Thor frunció el ceño desde lo alto de las escaleras que llevaban al taller. Había estado escuchando la conversación de los dos humanos con su oído perruno y aquellas últimas palabras habían hecho saltar todas sus alarmas. No era muy listo, pero podía entender que algo no iba bien. Quien fuese que estuviese planeando la muerte de su medio hermano se había ganado el primer lugar en la lista negra de Thor. Y ya era decir, no cualquiera dejaba en segundo puesto al cartero.

Marchando al salón, pensativo y con la certeza de que había en marcha una conspiración contra Loki, pronto la persona indicada para responder a todas sus preguntas se presentó frente a él.

- Hey, Thor. ¿Crees que he ganado músculo?- le preguntó el Capi desde su rueda giratoria, en aquellos momentos siendo no más que un círculo borroso de tal velocidad que había tomado. Steve estaba hecho un super roedor super deportista.

- No sé. No me fijo en esas cosas. Oye Capi...

- Pues yo creo que si. Me noto el pompis más prieto.

- Capi, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas...

- … Puede que suba las horas de ejercicio. No llegaré a tener tu físico pero...

- ¡Steve!- ladró imponente Thor, ya harto de tanto parloteo por parte del hámster culturista. Éste último no dudó en atenderle sorprendido, sabiendo de sobras que no debía hacer enfadar a aquel can con tan grandes fauces.- Necesito que me contestes a algunas preguntas, y me gustaría que fueses sincero y claro. La vida de Loki depende de ello.

- ¿De Loki? ¿El que ayer mismo allanó mi jaula con intenciones asesinas contra mi persona?- Steve río irónico.- Lo siento, Thor. Pero no tengo porqué ayudar a ese desgraciado.

- Te lo pido por favor, de amigo a amigo. Loki puede haber cometido muchos errores, pero no merece la muerte.- intentó dialogar Thor.

- Lo que no merece es tu compasión. Ha hecho daño a mucha gente de formas imperdonables. Solo espero que Dios se encargue de hacerle pagar todos sus pecados. Lo mejor que puede pasarle es que la muerte le llegue rápido, así no le dará tiempo a darse cuenta de lo solo que realmente está.

Con otro ladrido agresivo, Thor sorprendió a Steve al dar un salto y llevarse por delante la jaula, colocada sobre la mesita del té. Cayó al suelo y el roedor rodó dentro de ella por todas sus paredes, quedando aturdido por unos instantes. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse, la mandíbula afilada de Thor quedó justo sobre él, tensa y amenazando con gruñidos y babas.

- Entonces te lo plantearé de otra forma. Dime dónde está Loki o seré yo quien allane tu preciada morada.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Eres como él!

- No, querido amigo. Yo soy peor.- Con un amenazante mordisco al aire por parte del can, Steve soltó un corto gritito de terror. Y Thor consiguió lo que únicamente Loki hasta la fecha había logrado: Que Steve se fuese de vientre.

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡No me mates, te lo diré!- rogó el Capi- Después de que Loki me visitara y se marchase, unos gatos vinieron buscando información. No les gustan los nuevos que se quedan por su zona. Así que les dije todo lo que sabía y comentaron que irían a hablar con él. ¡Tuve que hacerlo! Son unos gatos con muy mala leche. Bueno, todos lo son...

- ¿Hablar con él? ¿Para que fin? ¿Piensan aceptarlo entre los suyos?- indagó Thor, sin perder la oportunidad con el nerviosismo de Steve. Así soltaría su lengua más fácilmente. El roedor respondió con una risita temerosa.

- La mafia gatuna no acepta a nadie, y menos a mascotas de buena vida. Si Loki tiene suerte, lo que harán será mandarlo a visitar a Hulk. Quizás tenga la sensatez de huir a otra ciudad antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- ¿Hulk?- Thor no había escuchado nunca ese nombre, pero algo le decía que no era nada positivo conocer a ese tal Hulk.

De repente, una fuerte alarma sonó por toda la casa, provocando un alboroto de tacones en el piso de arriba.

- Incendio detectado en planta baja. Rociadores activados. Cierre de salidas desactivado. - informó la voz impersonal y con acento británico de JARVIS.

Al momento después, una lluvia regó todo residente y Pepper apareció alarmada, directa a bajar al taller del sótano.

- ¡No, Pepper, no bajes! ¡Está todo controlado! Dum-E, apaga eso, ¡apágalo!- se escuchó a Tony desde abajo, con el típico tono que utilizaba para esconder algo- Solo es un pequeño incidente, de verdad. ¡No bajes! ¡No...!

- ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- exigió Pepper. Demasiado tarde.

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Hulk o a esa mafia?- retomó Thor, con volumen lo suficiente alto para hacerse escuchar por encima de la incansable alarma anti incendios- ¡¿Dónde?!

- ¡No lo sé! Prueba con el polígono industrial abandonado de la zona este. Puede que allí la gente sepa algo...- dijo un agobiado Steve.

- Como me estés mintiendo...

- ¡No lo hago! Por favor, no me mates.- Steve estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Thor dio por suficiente el interrogatorio. Su vista fue a parar a la puerta de salida, que milagrosamente había quedado abierta por el sistema antiincendios.- Gracias por la información, Capi. Siento haberte hecho ir de vientre, pero debo encontrar a Loki. Espero que algún día lo entiendas.

- ¡Me prometiste que no crearías más cosas de éstas!- se escuchaba aún a Pepper discutir con Tony en el taller.

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero te mentí!

- ¡¿Porqué?!

- ¡Porqué me da miedo cuando te pones a gritar así, y sabía que te pondrías a gritar así!

- ¡Arrrgh!

- Aunque me da más miedo cuando gruñes...

- ¡Tony Stark, eres un caso perdido!

- Vale, así mejor. Sigue gritándome.

Thor dejó de seguir el hilo de la conversación una vez salió de la casa a todo correr. Era la primera vez que desobedecía una norma, y la primera vez también que se escapaba. Solo esperaba que mereciese la pena y no llegase demasiado tarde. Iba a salvar a su mejor amigo y hermano, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario con tal de conseguirlo.

* * *

Loki sentía la necesidad de dejar de avanzar y dar media vuelta. Su instinto animal y su infalible olfato para captar los problemas llevaban rato avisándole de cuánto apestaba aquel plan. Ir en busca de ese tal Hulk para enfrascarse con él en una pelea a muerte y así unirse a un grupo de gatos callejeros que por poco se le echan encima con fines asesinos. ¿En que momento se le había ocurrido aceptar algo así?

Se preguntó entonces si aún no sería tarde para aparecer de nuevo por casa de los Stark. Quizás con algunos ronroneos y miradas como las del gato con botas de aquella estúpida película de animación lograsen enternecer sus corazones y hacerles olvidar el mandarlo a la perrera. Si aún cupiese la mínima posibilidad de ser aceptado por ellos, sería incluso capaz de dejar de insultar a Thor. Se portaría como un gato ejemplar. No volvería a bufar a todo niño que quisiese acariciarle, ni se mearía sobre la horrible alfombra con olor a pino roñoso que tanto adoraba Pepper, ni se intentaría zampar más al roedor engreído de Harley...

Cuando Loki se encontró pensando en todo eso, se ofendió a si mismo. Paró en seco y agitó la cabeza para apartar todas aquellas ideas de su mente. El glorioso Loki nunca se rebajaría, y menos frente a un atajo de tontos que no habían sabido apreciarle como se merecía. Que lo habían tratado como a un paria, expulsándole de su propio hogar. No, ya no tenía hogar, ya no tenía a nadie. Ni tampoco los necesitaba. Esa certeza consiguió que algo muriese en su interior, pero decidido a engañarse a sí mismo, lo aceptó con la cabeza bien alta. Solo entonces retomó su primer plan y volvió a ponerse en camino. Se encargaría de Hulk y les demostraría a todos cuánto valía él. No volverían a despreciarle nunca más.

Llegada la noche, ya se encontraba en el polígono industrial de la zona este, frente a la nave medio derruida donde le habían informado que encontraría a Hulk. Lo que no le habían detallado qué características físicas poseía su contrincante, así que debería preguntar antes de atacar. Adiós al efecto sorpresa, su mejor arma. Solo esperaba que no fuese más grande que él, así el cara a cara no sería tan catastrófico.

El gato encontró al fin una entrada en el tejado después de haber comprobado que los demás posibles accesos no eran fiables. Demasiado previsibles para su estilo. En el techo de tejas había un gran boquete. No era como si la gravedad y la vejez hubiesen hecho su trabajo, sino más bien como si un meteorito hubiese caído brutalmente sobre la nave. Era extraño. Loki se acercó con cuidado pero sin abandonar sus gráciles saltos. Sus patas apenas parecía que tocasen el suelo. Y más le valía que fuese así, o el inestable tejado podría venirse abajo con él encima. De algo le había valido al fin y al cabo perder peso apenas alimentándose los últimos días, pensó de forma optimista.

Cuando consiguió asomarse por el gran agujero, observó con su visión nocturna el interior. Allí dentro no llegaba la luz de la luna, pero por suerte, una extraña bombilla verdosa de emergencia conseguía bañar muy levemente las formas. Así pudo entrever bastantes máquinas abandonadas que no supo identificar, como también mucha basura acumulada por los años. Restos de muebles que a saber cómo habían llegado allí, y unos cubiculos cerrados que seguramente habrían servido en su momento como despachos.

Mientras Loki estudiaba a consciencia el lugar, sin dar con ningún movimiento sospechoso, su distracción no le alertó de que no estaba precisamente solo allí arriba.

- No saldrás vencedor.- dijo una voz tras él que le hizo brincar y girarse hacia su poseedor. Y allí encontró a Natasha, la gata pelirroja.

- ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?- preguntó aún afectado, recuperándose del susto que intentaba disimular. Muy pocos conseguían cogerle desprevenido.- ¿Me has estado siguiendo?- su tono entonces fue de recelo creciente.

- Date por muerto si decides bajar allí abajo. No eres rival para Hulk. Ni aunque seas la mascota del gran Stark.

- Ex mascota- volvió a corregir cansinamente una vez más.

- Lo que sea. No eres nadie por mucho que intentes creer lo contrario.- espetó la gata con indiferente desprecio.- Sigo sin explicarme qué vio en ti ese multimillonario egocéntrico. No eres simpático, ni leal, ni siquiera afable.

- Y tú sí, ¿verdad?- le picó un irónico Loki comprendiendo lo que ocurría allí gracias a su astucia habitual. A la pelirroja debía jorobarle mucho que poco más que una cría de gato hubiese logrado llamar la atención de un pez gordo en su día cuando a ella le había sido imposible. Los gatos huérfanos como Loki, aquellos que eran abandonados por sus madres al nacer no eran dignos de tener manada propia, y ese era otro dato que la gata no toleraba. Loki había nacido para morir solo, no para hacer añicos las altas aspiraciones de una gata superior a él en la jerarquia. - Ya entiendo... Tú también lo intentaste y fallaste estrepitosamente. Tony no encontró interés alguno en una vulgar gata callejera. Por eso ahora odias a las mascotas, en especial a mí.- acertó con seguridad, regocijándose de que la actitud cambiante de Tasha le diese la razón.

- ¡Valgo mil veces más que tú!- se rebotó la gata mirándole con rabia.- Si Tony te recogió aquel día fue porque ambos sois igual de patéticos. Los dos estáis solos, temiendo morir sin que nadie os llore.

Por alguna razón que Loki no se paró a comprender, su orgullo no permitió que insultase a su antiguo amo. Ni que diese con su mayor debilidad. Con un bufido mostrando los colmillos, se lanzó sobre Natasha, sorprendiéndola ahora a ella. Rodaron por el tejado, esquivando el boquete por los pelos. El felino negro consiguió frenar el descenso y quedar sobre ella sin dejar de amenazar con sus fauces.

- Escúchame bien. Si vuelve a salir de tu asquerosa boca otra palabra malsonante sobre Stark o sobre mí, te desgarraré el estómago. Dejaré que mueras lenta y dolorosamente mientras presencias como las gaviotas picotean tus entrañas y no te concederé la muerte hasta que ruegues que acabe con tu vida. ¿Te ha quedado claro, zorra llorona?- amenazó retorcido, escudriñándola con un brillo sádico en su mirada.

La pelirroja asintió con los ojos vidriosos, horrorizada por sus palabras, y solo entonces Loki se apartó y le dio la espalda olvidándose de ella. Mala idea. En cuanto la gata se incorporó, sus miedos habían dejado paso a su jurada venganza, y con un maullido agresivo, empujó con todo su cuerpo al pelinegro contra el gran agujero.

Sin tiempo a reaccionar, Loki cayó. Pero en el último momento, consiguió agarrarse al borde de milagro. Le esperaban como tres pisos de caída, algo que podría hacerle verdadero daño por muchas vidas que tuviese un gato. Así que sin intención de ser uno más de esos felinos que se tiran sin paracaídas desde un rascacielos creyéndose inmortales, luchó desesperadamente por auparse lo suficiente para volver a tocar suelo firme bajo sus patas.

Por desgracia, Natasha seguía allí arriba, deseosa de cumplir sus fines asesinos. Quedando frente a él, se sentó para regocijarse de su triunfo una vez vio como Loki fracasaba por subir. Seguía colgando, con el único agarre de sus zarpas clavadas en el filo del abismo, y con que la pelirroja le arrancase de su soporte, él caería sin más.

- Por favor...- rogó Loki, habiendo decidido que aquel era un buen momento para utilizar su mirada de cachorrito abandonado, la misma que ponía Thor cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal e iban a reñirle. Pero Natasha no era Pepper ni Tony. Ella no se dejaría enternecer.

- Un poco tarde para las súplicas, pero sigue. Disfruto viendo como te humillas.- Clavó sus garras en las patas de su víctima y éste gruñó de dolor.- Es curioso como cambian las tornas. Ahora serás tú quien sirva de comida para gaviotas cuando tus tripas de desparramen sobre el suelo.- dijo malévolamente acercando su rostro al de él. En sus felinos ojos podía verse una sonrisa cruel.

- ¿No te recuerda esto a El Rey León?- preguntó Loki dejándola a cuadros. ¿Dónde estaba el temor o la desesperación de antes? Natasha frunció el ceño sin comprender nada.- Ya sabes, cuando Scar está a punto de soltar a Mufasa para que caiga.- prosiguió con naturalidad, como si lo tuviese todo bajo control y no le esperase la muerte allí abajo. De pronto, puso mala cara al caer en la cuenta de algo.- Eh, no es justo. Yo debería ser Scar, ¡es mi personaje favorito!

- ¿De qué narices hablas?- Tasha empezaba a hartarse.

- No me digas que nunca has visto esa película de Disney. ¿Es que no has tenido infancia? Bueno, claro que no. Ni siquiera has tenido un hogar en tu vida.- se mofó, y como si la aludida se hubiese zampado un pimiento picante, su cara se volvió roja de pura rabia.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?!

Desprevenida por la ira, Loki aprovechó el instante y con todo su impulso, se deshizo de un agarre y le propinó un certero zarpazo en el pecho. Fue profundo, sus uñas se tiñeron de rojo y Natasha soltó un alarido de dolor a la vez que liberaba la otra pata de Loki. Pero éste no esperaba que el suelo cediese frente a la pelea, y sin que su calculado plan le sirviese de nada esta vez, cayó al abismo antes de que todo se volviese negro.

* * *

¡Y aquí el cuarto capítulo! ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? Manifestaos cual apariciones sobrenaturales y dadme una señal en forma de review, fav o follow! Toda opinión constructiva es bien recivida.

A quien le interesen las curiosidades, diré que la conversación "riña" de esté capítulo entre Tony y Pepper la escribí nada más llegar del cine en cuanto estrenaron Iron Man 3, y que gracias a ese vómito narrativo que sufrí frente a mi word, nació la idea de este fic. Cosas inexplicables que ocurren en mi mente xD

Dedico este cap a AkatsukiDrak, a mooniemouse27 y a Melisa Mistick por su apoyo incondicional. Sois geniales, chicas!


	5. Psicópatas en potenciay monstruos verdes

Aclaraciones: Adivinad qué. Stan Lee quiere los derechos de esta idea también, ¡que novedad! Y también quiere hacer la peli. Así que le he dicho "Vale, pero sigo sin visualizar a Nicholas Cage como Loki el gato. Insisto en que busques a otro con más pelo." Creo que quedó suficientemente clarito.

Y mientras esperamos a que lleven la historia a la gran pantalla, os dejo con un capítulo más! Dos invitadas sorpresa y un final bastante oscuro para lo que os tengo acostumbrados. Espero no perder lectores matando a nadie de pena xD

Os dejo con el soundtrack opening de Iron Man 3. Temazo!

* * *

- 5 -

Psicópatas en potencia y monstruos verdes

_Blue_ de Eiffel 65 irrumpía en el silencio de la noche. La desértica zona de polígonos fue cruzada a toda velocidad por la camioneta que daba ciertos tumbos mientras de sus ventanas entre abiertas salía la música.

_- I'm blue, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die, da ba dee da ba die!_- cantaba Darcy Lewis a pleno pulmón mientras su amiga Jane Foster la miraba desde el asiento del copiloto, preguntándose qué experiencia traumática habría tenido que vivir su compañera para terminar así de mal. Le dolía la cabeza y no estaba para sesiones de discoteca móvil. Suficiente tenía con el revoltijo que estaba hecho su estómago después de un viaje tan movido.

- Darcy, ¿podrías bajar el volumen?- preguntó la astrofísica.

_- I have a blue house with a blue window, blue is the colour of all that I wear...!_- siguió cantando la chica ajena a todo. Jane creyó que no le había alcanzado a escuchar, pero al instante, el móvil de su compañera sonó. Y eso si que lo oyó perfectamente. Descolgó la llamada y empezó a hablar con su querido nuevo novio.- ¡Hola pichurri chuchurri!

Jane no podía creer que aquella tortura fuese cierta. Otra sesión de moñerías de pareja no, por favor. Con un suspiro de profundo hastío, se dejó hundir en su asiento, mirando de reojo a su compañera.

- Darcy, deja el móvil. ¡Estás conduciendo!- exigió sin que la joven diese señales de escucharle.- ¡Darcy, corta la llamada!- Al fin la aludida la miró con cara de sorpresa antes de fruncir el ceño. A veces la estudiante de ciencias sociales se preguntaba que trauma infantil habría tenido que sufrir su compañera para acabar siendo tan gruñona.

- Perdona, pero no hace falta gritar.- gritó para que se le escuchase por encima de la música, ofendida.

- Corta la llamada.- repitió Jane intentando controlar sus ganas de matarla.

- ¡Pero si yo controlo!- se quejó antes de atender de nuevo a su llamada.- Nada, pichoncito, es solo Jane. Está un poco alterada. Creo que hoy le visitó la señora de rojo.- explicó a su novio, consiguiendo así que Jane soltase un gruñido de rabia y se decidiese por quitarle el móvil a la fuerza. Ambas forcejearon hasta que la astrofísica se hizo con el aparato.

- ¡Ajajá! ¿Quién tiene el poder ahora?- alardeó Jane antes de mirar por casualidad la carretera y poner cara de terror.- ¡Darcy, cuidado!

Un gato pelirrojo cruzaba justo en esos momentos a todo correr frente al automóvil. Las dos chicas gritaron y la conductora dio la vuelta bruscamente al volante, intentando evitar el choque. Un sospechoso bache las hizo botar en sus asientos antes de que frenasen totalmente. Quedando el silencio al apagar el motor, ambas se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, deseando no haber chafado a aquel pobre animalito.

Cuando se armaron de valor, bajaron del vehículo y con miedo a ver cualquier papilla de gato, se acercaron cautelosas a las ruedas delanteras. Bajo ellas no había nada, pero cuando miraron hacia la cuneta, encontraron al felino tirado en el suelo. Jane se llevó las manos a la boca con gesto de horror y Darcy maldijo lo primero que se le ocurrió antes de acercarse al animal y agacharse junto a él con cara de asco hasta que descubrió que no le esperaba ninguna película gore de serie B.

- Eh, no está muerto. Respira.- informó. La astrofísica entonces se acercó para asegurarse de ello.

- Deberíamos llevarlo a un veterinario.

- Llevarla.- corrigió Darcy cruzándose de brazos.

- Llevarla.- Jane rotó los ojos.- Buenos, ¿a qué esperas? Levántala.

- ¿Yo? ¿Porqué yo? - se quejó la estudiante mirando a su amiga.- Siempre me toca a mí el trabajo sucio.

- ¿Porque la atropellaste tú y es tu culpa?

- Ah, claro. ¡Si no te hubieses puesto como una energúmena, esto no habría pasado!- se defendió con la boca en forma de O por tal ataque gratuito.

- Si no condujeses como una loca, esto no habría pasado.- le corrigió Jane esta vez.

- ¡Pues... pues... la recojo porque yo quiero!- terminó "cediendo" Darcy. Pero cuando iba a levantar al animal, éste se revolvió violentamente entre sus manos. Lewis pegó un grito y lanzó a la gata lejos antes de que le atacase con sus zarpas. La felina desapareció así entre la maleza. Cuando la chica se puso en pie, miraba sus manos, manchadas un poco de sangre.- Pues si que la herí...- dijo sintiéndose culpable, ignorando que el animal ya venía herido antes de cruzarse en su camino.

Un imponente golden retriever de pelaje dorado y ojos azules observaba la escena desde el primer giro de la carretera periférica como uno de esos ancianos que se paran a mirar las obras. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Jane, ésta consideró que nunca antes había visto un animal tan majestuoso.

- Mira Darcy, tenemos un testigo.- informó sin quitar la mirada del can, resultándole bastante extraño el hecho de encontrar un perro tan bien cuidado en mitad de la nada. ¿Estaría perdido?

- Oh, que guapo. ¡Hola perrito!- lo saludó Lewis con la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero en cuanto dio un paso hacia él, el golden retriever perdió su interés en ellas y siguió su camino en dirección opuesta. Pronto se perdió también en la oscuridad de la noche donde la luz de las farolas no llegaba a iluminar.- Vaya... Le he asustado.

- No me extraña. Si alguien con las manos manchadas de sangre me sonriese en mitad de la noche, yo también saldría corriendo.- apuntó Jane antes de dar media vuelta y entrar en la camioneta.- Anda, vayámonos, psicópata en potencia.

- De todos modos, yo soy más de gatos. Listilla.- le devolvió Darcy antes de limpiarse las manos con un pañuelo y poner de nuevo en marcha el vehículo.

- Friki.

- Gruñona.

- Moñas.

Y así siguieron ambas amigas su viaje, abandonando aquella carretera dónde no muy lejos un golden retriever buscaba a un gato negro en apuros.

* * *

Loki despertó con la sensación de que algún maníaco homicida había pasado el rato machacándole a martillazos. Con un lastimero gemido, se removió entre los ganchitos de poliespán que le habían salvado de ser un gato estrellado. Había ido a aterrizar de la brutal caída libre en una caja, por suerte acolchada con aquel material molesto al oído. Deseando abandonar aquel repelús más que olvidar el dolor de cada uno de sus molidos músculos, saltó torpemente fuera del cartón. Y descubrió así que una de sus patas no se había salvado de quedar coja por algún esguince.

Como también descubrió su nueva ubicación. Y entonces recordó lo sucedido, la pelea con Natasha y la perdida de suelo bajo sus pies. No había rastro de aquella zorra y Loki solo pudo desear maliciosamente que hubiese sufrido peor desgracia que él. Al menos podría salir de una pieza de allí. Solo debía encontrar la salida e irse de aquella ciudad para olvidarse de todos. Sí, ahora que había vuelto a nacer se le habían aclarado las ideas. Adiós a jugarse más la vida por encontrar un hueco en el mundo. No quería luchar más contra nadie ni tener que probar constantemente cuanto valía él. No tenía porqué hacerlo y no pensaba caer más en el error de rebajarse ante nadie.

Pero justo en ese preciso momento en que su plan por encontrar a Hulk se había desvanecido, el gigante le encontró a él. Primero fueron unas patas tan gruesas como su cabeza lo que vio en frente a solo un palmo de distancia. Fue alzando la mirada y la idea de monstruo de las cavernas que se estaba formando en su mente fue empeorando. Aquel animal era un tocho de pit bull terrier extremadamente grande para su raza, verde y con la boca tan babeante como espumosa. Mostrando su imponente mandíbula, empezó a gruñirle a Loki, que hizo todo el esfuerzo por no salir corriendo. Espera... ¿Había dicho verde? Agitó la cabeza con tal de quitarse aquella idea descabellada de las retinas, pero el chucho no cambió de color. Le costó unos instantes comprender a qué se debía: la luz de emergencia bañaba parte del interior de la nave con la misma tonalidad.

_Respira, coge aire, respira y cálmate_, se dijo a si mismo, pues sabía que si le daba la espalda a aquel perro, estaría perdido. Aunque con algo de diálogo, su fuerte, aún podría salvarse. O eso quería pensar.

- Hey machote, suerte que te encontré. Me perdí entre tanta basura y me preguntaba si serías tan amable de indicarme la salida.- El pit bull no hizo otra cosa más que aumentar sus gruñidos frente a la petición del gato que más que natural, sonó inseguro.Y sin poder evitarlo, dio el primer paso hacia atrás. Gran error.- Aunque si estás muy ocupado, puedo buscarla yo solo...- La masa verde incrementó si cabe el volumen de sus gruñidos y empezó a avanzar, obligando a Loki a seguir retrocediendo cogeando. Y esa molestia consiguió que el gato se irritase- Ayudaría que me dijeses algo en vez de comportarte como un animal irracional, ¿sabes? ¿O es que no te enseñaron a hablar?

El pit bull no estaba por dialogar, pero sin duda Loki ya habló suficiente por ambos. Demasiado. Con un agresivo ladrido que perforó los tímpanos del felino, éste saltó alarmado y salió corriendo en dirección contraria, tomándolo claramente como una amenaza de muerte. Ahora que le perseguía como alma que lleva el diablo, no cabía ninguna duda de sus intenciones asesinas. Pero ¿porqué? Ignorando que aquella fiera era el mismísimo Hulk al que debía dejar sin cabeza, simplemente pensó que debía ser uno de esos tantos perros que odiaban a su raza por instinto ancestral. Patéticos pero peligrosos.

Loki alcanzó tan rápido como le permitió el esquince una montaña de cajas. La altura era lo único que podría salvarle de aquel especimen babeante. O eso creía hasta que el tocho perruno arrolló todo cartón en su camino y Loki tuvo que seguir corriendo a nivel del suelo.

Tampoco esperaba ser alcanzado tan pronto, cuando intentaba llegar hasta unas escaleras oxidadas de emergencia. Su atacante lo empujó desde un costado y el pelinegro salió lanzado hasta entrellarse contra una pared. Aunque calló sobre sus cuatro patas, le costó unos segundos recuperarse del golpe. Lo suficiente para ver como el perro iba directo a embestirle de nuevo como un poseso. Esta vez tuvo los segundos suficientes para encararse y recibirle con uno de sus famosos zarpazos. Uno de esos que le habían llevado a la situación en la que se hallaba.

Con un aullido de dolor, el can retrocedió cegado por su propia sangre. Le había dado en un ojo, pero no lo suficiente directo como para dejarle como al Dir. Furia. Sin perder un solo instante, Loki retomó la carrera con tal de huir, aunque esta vez se viese más seguro de si mismo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró en uno de esos cubiculos que en el pasado habían sido despachos. Y la visión lo dejó clavado en la entrada.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de distintas herramientas descuidadas y sucias, y el suelo quedaba semi oculto bajo un manto de huesitos de varias clases de pequeños animales. Pero lo que más le aterró fue el montón peludo que había en una esquina. Gatos muertos. Aquello era un cementerio para los de su clase, o peor aún, una trampa mortal. Como sacado de una maldita película de terror, vamos.

Loki hizo otro gran esfuerzo para no acabar hiperventilando y caer bajo los efectos de la histeria. Tenía que salir de allí y perdiendo los estribos no lo conseguiría. Cuando se volvió hacia la puerta por donde había entrado, su adversaio ya venía directo hacia él ladrando fuera de si, enfurecido. En ese momento Loki recordó sus principios, y dejando de lado la opción de seguir huyendo de situaciones que podía enfrentar gracias a su gran intelecto (tampoco es que le quedase otra salida), plantó cara a aquel perro primario y pulgoso.

- ¡Basta!- gritó un Loki imponente, ocultando muy bien cualquier temor y consiguiendo así petrificar al pit bull.- Soy superior a ti, torpe criatura, y no me va a intimidar un animal...- Loki no pudo terminar su discurso que el can volvió al ataque clavando sus fauces en su cola y estampándolo reiteradas veces contra el suelo como si no fuese más que un muñeco de trapo.

El gato terminó cayendo libre unos metros más allá, creyendo haberse roto cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo. Siendo incapaz de moverse con temor a quebrarse del todo, emitió un lastimero sonido, sabiendo que su fin estaba a tan solo unos instantes. El perro seguía allí, dispuesto a terminar con su trabajo. Aunque ahora que la víctima no podía huir, pudo tomárselo con calma.

Como se dice en estas ocasiones, Loki debió rememorar cada momento de su vida antes de morir, pero lo único que consiguió fue recordarse que debía respirar por mucho que le doliese. Ojalá tuviese a Thor a su lado. Aquel grandullón que hasta la fecha le había salvado de más de un altercado con otros perros no tan amistosos como él ante las pesadas bromas de Loki.

Aunque su vista se hubiese desenfocado, lo vio venir. No a su salvador, sino a su verdugo. Y haciendo un último esfuerzo en su vida, intentó arrastrarse hacia la salida. Pero una fuerte garra se lo impidió, aplastando su magullada cola. Loki ya no tuvo fuerzas para quejarse, y permitió que el pestilente aliento del can acariciase su nuca. Iba a clavarle los colmillos en el pescuezo de un momento a otro y todo terminaría. Solo quería que el dolor acabase...

- ¡Suéltalo!- eschucharon ambos de repente, y cuando alzaron la mirada, uno irritado y el otro esperanzado, encontraron una alta figura en la puerta.

- ¿Thor...?- preguntó Loki sin ser capaz de enfocar la visión. Pero ese brillo de ilusión que había nacido en su mirada esmeralda murió en cuanto descubrió que solo era un hombre desconocido.

- ¿Qué te he dicho que destrozarles el pelaje, chucho estúpido? ¡La gente no quiere pieles ensangrentadas!- riñó el indivinuo al can, acercándose lo suficiente para que Loki lo identificase como un hombre de avazada edad, consumido por el tiempo y la dejadez. Ataviado con una indumentaria de cuerpo de seguridad. Aunque por lo descolorida que estaba la tela y lo ancha que le quedaba, juraría que ya no se dedicaba a eso. Sino a despellejar animales.

Loki no supo a quien de los dos prefería tener más lejos, pero en cuanto el pit bull se hizo a un lado y el hombre alargó una mano hacia su prisionero, éste quiso desaparecer, encogiéndose tembloroso. Alzándolo por el pellejo hasta la altura de su arrugada cara, lo estudió de arriba a abajo tomándose un largo tiempo que a Loki se le hizo eterno. Por su parte, no se atrevió a mirarle, no resultase tan impredecible como su mascota y le atacase también.

- Aún se puede salvar el lomo y las patas. De algo servirá.- llegó a la conclusión el hombre antes de coger una jaula pequeña de mano y encerrar allí al felino sin ninguna delicadeza.- Ya mañana me encargaré de él. Hulk, ven conmigo que no me fío de ti.- murmuró el tipo dejando el recipiente olvidado en un rincón. Con un último gruñido por parte de Hulk, frustrado ante la perdida de su cena, amo y mascota pronto desaparecieron por la puerta.

La terrible verdad apenas afectó ya a Loki, entendiendo ahora quien era Hulk y porqué la mafia gatuna le había mandado hasta él. En ningún momento había tenido la más mínima oportunidad de encontrar una nueva familia, solo habían querido deshacerse de él sin mancharse las manos. Riéndose de él y despreciándolo. De todos modos, no era algo mucho peor de lo que habían hecho aquellos que había considerado su verdadera familia. Ellos le habían destinado a un prisión hasta el fin de sus días, en el destierro. Supuso que era su destino terminar así. Había huido de una jaula solo para terminar en otra. Sin fuerzas ya para cambiar eso, se encogió en lo más profundo de su nueva celda y esperó, resignado y más solo que nunca.

* * *

Avisé que sería trágico. ¿Lo dije o no lo dije? Se acabó tanto cachondeo! La vida es dura hasta para los gatos más encantadores. Punto ì_í

Pero eso no significa que vaya a disfrutar de su sufrimiento! Ya vendrá su salvación... O no. ehehehe...

Y antes de que se me olvide! Estoy super ocupada últimamente por temas varios y no prometo publicar la próxima semana como religiosamente hago. Haré lo posible por ser fiel a la fecha, pero nunca viene de más avisar por si acaso.

Agradezco una vez más el increíble apoyo que recibo con vuestros favs, follows y en especial, reviews. mooniemouse27, AkatsukiDrak y Rosen Lelio, os debo la vida si yo no os la he quitado aún con tanto drama xD (soy una exagerada, se nota?)

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
